Data transmission rates for mobile devices have increased in part due to the development of networks. One such development is the Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), also known as Enhanced GPRS (EGPRS). It is a backward-compatible digital mobile phone technology that allows for improved data transmission rates as an extension on top of standard Global System for Mobile communications (GSM).
As another upgrade to both GSM and EDGE, the introduction of EDGE Evolution or Evolved EDGE will further increase data transmission rates. One such feature of Evolved EDGE is the Downlink Dual Carrier (DLDC), which allows a mobile device to receive data on two different frequency channels at the same time, doubling the downlink throughput. A mobile device adapted for Evolved EDGE technology contains at least two radios.